everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Murchenne "Murch" Hare
Murch Hara is a 2017-introduced all-around fanon character. Her destiny is to be the next Hare, from the famous fable of The Tortoise and the Hare. She wants to make her father, and everyone, proud, and thus is willing to take her destiny. Even if it means she'll lose. The only problem is that she physically can't follow her destiny. Running around a lot brings up dust, and dust triggers her asthma, and she can't breathe. In other words, she's a Roybel. Murch is owned and was created by Neutron Star Ignition. Please don't edit without her permission. Character 'Personality' Murch is the sickly daughter of the Hare, being born with asthma triggered by dust (mostly the one you stir up from running around too fast) and also with a lot of allergies from chemicals to food. Because of this, she's lived a sheltered life. She's always been protected and is always striving for more freedom, but also smart enough to know that it may not be good for her. As her father's daughter, she's a naturally energetic person. Murch releases this pent-up energy through art and similar things. She has a way with words, and is a very talkative person. No matter how unsociable her seatmate in a class-ic, Murch will lean over and make vaguely funny comments during class. She has never found the limits of her comfort zone, but only the limits of her health. Murch is the type of person who can easily cosy herself up in any situation, capable of keeping a cool head (as long as she can still breathe, that is.) Hobbies & Interests Sports Of course Murch doesn't personally do the sports themselves. Being the daughter of a well-known sprinter, they bonded over sports competitions on the TV and similar stuff. Staying Indoors Outside has all the possible allergens that could cause her to break out or her asthma to trigger. Emydea wasn't happy with it and all the noise, but an air filter was installed in their room because Murch stays inside a lot. She only leaves for classes. Art Murch stays inside a lot, as mentioned above. To pass her time, Murch creates things. From songs, to poems, to drawings. She's a very creative person, and it was hard to split each of these into their own subheading. Ukulele Yes, there weren't supposed to be separate headings, but this deserved its own. Murch has a strong talent with the ukulele, even calling it the "chillest instrument." Fashion While she isn't as stylish as Lizzie Hearts, Murch is fond of putting herself in her own designs. (Due to the fascinating lack of hypoallergenic-and-fabulous in the fashion market, Murch has brought it unto herself to just make her own.) 'Appearance' Next to the smol angry turtle, Murch is the tol allergy hare. She has brown skin, long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. She's also skinny because she can't eat a lot of things because of her allergies to everything, and the strict diet her mother enforces upon her. She has thin eyebrows and a beauty mark under her left eye. Murch always wears glasses because she tried contacts and found that they irritated her. Fairy tale – The Tortoise and the Hare 'How the Story Goes' Basically brag-happy hare says he's the fastest (which is technically true) but the tortoise is sick of his sh*t and challenges him to a race. The Hare gets a hella head start and decides to take a nap because there's no way the tortoise is gonna beat him. But the tortoise just keeps on going, until eventually he wins and the hare loses. In other words, don't brag about things all the time. 'How does Murch come into it?' She is the child of the March Hare's second cousin, twice removed, Murch has some magical thing that can turn her into a human. But anyway, she was born a really small hare, so it's surprising why she's SO TALL. '' She can still turn into a hare. It's just that when she turns back human she's sneezing and tearing up. Relationships 'Family' Murch's father is the Hare, but she's also really, ''really, really distantly related to the March Hares of Wonderland through her mother. It's distant enough to be negligible and not worth mentioning in any conversation. The Hare is always worried for Murch, and doesn't care about the fact that she can't fulfill her destiny. Murch was assigned to the Track and Shield portion of the Tri-Castle-On, but her father volunteered to compete in her place which isn't exactly allowed, but Co-Headmaster Grimm passed it by. They actually live in some burrow in Ever After, but the Hare took work as a delivery hare in Bookend in order to be close to his daughter, in case she ends up in the infirmary or something. Her mother is distant relatives with the March Hare. Helgha Hara is fond of cooking, and always keeps her daughter on a strict diet and is so far the only person capable of memorizing all of Murch's allergies. She sends weekly meal packages to Ever After High from their burrow. 'Friends' Best Friends Forever After Emydea Turtelle Emydea doesn't exactly see Murch as a friend, per se. But they room together, and Emydea has to be the one to bring Murch to the First Aid in case of an asthma attack or when her allergies act up. Emydea feels responsible for Murch and they hate it, but Murch is thankful. Dec Hare Two hares have to stick together. Dec always carries a candy store, but also a pack of inhalers because everyone has to worry about Murch. For some reason, since destiny gave Murch the ability to find good places to nap, she uses this to Dec's advantage as finding the best places to deal tea and candy. Audaline Syne-Holliday Audaline, Emydea and Murch are the Bookend Babes, or so one of them calls it. They always go shopping together because Audaline always stays in the same store, Emydea just skates around casually and Murch never actually buys anything. Just Friends Maggie Mirror Maggie and Murch aren't that close, and sympathize with the need to rush somewhere whenever bad things go to worse (which is a more common case for Murch that it is for Maggie.) 'Pet' Much to her roommate's distaste, Murch owns a pet tortoise names Champ. However, Champ doesn't stay at the dorms because if anything that's supposed to be inside him ends up touching Murch (saliva and the like,) she'll probably start rashing up. 'Romance' They'll never date, and it's unlikely from both sides, but Raging Allergies is the ship between the future Hare and Tortoise. Emydea obviously worries about Murch, because without Murch, Emydea can't have their destiny; and Murch is always trying to get past their family rivalry and be friends. (Still unlikely though. Emydea is aro-ace and stuff.) Murch is open to any ships, but however currently identifies as bisexual with a preference for girls who care a lot about her and worry about her constantly. 'Enemies' There is, in fact, a family rivalry between the Haras and the Turtelles, but Murch refuses to acknowledge it. Murch doesn't often make enemies. Everyone's too worried about her. Outfits Blue, black and gold. Lots of cottontail-ball-faux-fur things, and rabbit or hare ear symbolisms. Oh, and they all have to be hypoallergenic. She also has a different pair of glasses for each of her outfits. Murch Art To-Do * Webisode Murch * Exchanted Vacation Murch - fanline by @guizwonderlandking on instagram ** New Book (New York) * Legacy Day * gosh everything else Trivia *Her name comes from a Scottish term meaning Hare, and her last name is a pun on hare. **Just like her roommate, who is Turtle Turtle, Murch is Hare Hare. *Originally, Murch was also supposed to have brittle-bone disease. That's when Zam realized she went too far. *Murch has an unnatural amount of glasses, because style is a thing too. *''She has an instagram account: @murchanting, in which Zam rants about her designs in the stories and posts sneak peeks in unhealthy amounts.'' Gallery MurchenneHaraBasic.png|Murchenne's box art MurchBasic.png|Murch's Basic Outfit banner, as seen on Instagram Category:NSI's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Tortoise and the Hare